


Star-Crossed

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon prepare to be ignored, Characters Mentioned, Claude is referred by his original name Khalid, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, If Claude didn't made it to Fodlan, If Jeralt Sitri and Byleth were able to runaway together, No beta we died like a true knight, Self-Indulgent, Slow Romance, So many ideas has been added in this fic, Worldbuilding, all wrapped into one, in small amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: On the night of his eighteenth birthday, Prince Khalid of Almyra awaits for his only friend.All the while, his parents look back on how they raise their son being the person that he is now.
Relationships: Claude von Riegan's Father/Tiana von Riegan | Claude von Riegan's Mother, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Star-Crossed

A chorus of celebratory cheers shatters the peaceful quietness. Men, women, and children that are loyal to the royal family get to celebrate this momentous occasion. That the crowned prince, Khalid Najima, has reached his eighteenth birthday. As well as for succeeding his right of passage by flying on his wyvern to sacred parts of the kingdom in a matter of days. Proving himself and others that he'll be king someday.

In the royal courtyard, people dance to the music. While prancing around a massive bonfire that was in the center, onlookers would watch them on the sidelines. Some are chattering about their daily lives. Sharing jokes to make someone who burst into laughter. Also enjoying the foods and drinks that are being offered generously. 

Despite how spectacular the party with guests are here to celebrate it. There was one important figure that wasn't among them.

“Where is the kiddo? He is going to miss out on all the fun.” Nader, one of the most loyal and dearest friends to the royal family, asked about the prince's absence. 

Baha Najima, the current king of Almyra, looks at his comrade and smiles at him. “He's merely waiting for his ‘friend’.” 

“Oh, his special ‘friend’, you mean.” Nader chuckled.

While the two grown men are busy drinking. Tianna, The Demon Queen, can see her son standing on the balcony of his room. Fixated toward the great mountains that split the two countries. Even from down here, Tiana can tell her son was hopelessly waiting for _her_.

“She better arrive,” Tiana mumbled to herself.

For years, she watched her poor son grow up with so much hardship. All because of people's personal views and prejudice, which reminds her too much of the homeland she left behind. Some even dare to attempt to end her son’s life just for having her blood running through his veins. Believing the people of Fodlan are nothing but cowards.

This is why when he reached a certain age. Tiana and Baha took it upon themselves to teach their son how to defend himself. They even entrusted Nader the Undefeated, one of the greatest generals in Almyra, to be Khalid’s training instructor. That way he can be strong, and also more independent.

Despite their intentions to improve him, they didn't realize that they were distancing themselves from him. Which only made him feel more alone in a land that despised him for being born. It got to a point in which Khalid attempted to run away to Fodlan. Almost getting himself killed when he accidentally came across Goneril's soldiers(Hopefully, Holst isn't smart enough to know it was her). They barely made it in time to rescue him. But mostly thanks to the young soldier, who risked herself for her son’s life.

Ever since that incident, Khalid has changed. Somehow, he managed to stay in touch with the swordswoman. While it's none of her business to know what kind of relationship he has with her. There have been times she caught him smiling whenever he received her letters. Also, he would get all flustered up if they even made a mere mention of her name. 

Tiana is just grateful that Khalid chose to remain in Almyra rather than going to Fodlan. He does, however, fly to Fodlan’s Throat just to meet up with his friend. 

“She will, ” Baha somehow overheard her concerns. 

Tiana huffed, “Eavesdropping, hamsar-am? It’s no wonder our son turned out the way he is.” 

“Now, now, aziz-am.” He chuckled in response. “I’m only sharing my thoughts with you. Knowing that friend of his hasn’t failed us yet.”

“I just don’t want our son to go through heartaches. After everything he has been through, he slowly learns to truly smile again.” Tiana expressed her worries that could affect their son's wellbeing. 

“Don't worry about him. Our little fawn is now a young man, he can handle himself. Besides, as you say, he takes after me.” He said with so much pride in his voice. 

“More or less.” Tiana rolled her eyes at him, but in a playful manner. 

**_***_ **

_She’ll come, I know she will._ Khalid reassures himself, as he waits patiently for her. Yet, his inner thoughts are finding ways to make him worried. Mostly about the potential danger of his friend's journey all by herself. 

Occasionally, Khalid has to remind himself that she's strong. No doubt about it. He can still remember that fateful night when he tried to cross to Fodlan on his own and made a terrible mistake by encountering Goneril’s Soldiers that were patrolling in the area. He nearly lost an arm if it weren't for a young swordswoman standing up for him. Getting him out of there, before things get out of hand. Though as much as he appreciated her for saving him, sadly, his parents found him, and he was forced to go back home.

However, that didn't stop him from seeing her again. He was able to find her and her family living close to Fodlan’s Throat. It is kinda odd that they would live there, but to him, it made him curious to know more about her. Then along the way, he grew very close to her when he realized how much they are in common.

Since then, they would stay connected through letters via a messenger falcon. Sharing about their lives for almost four years now. He only goes to Fodlan’s throat just to see her and her family. While she does something similar to that. 

_Byleth_. Her name rings clear in his mind. Just thinking her name makes his heart feel warm. That would spread across his body like bathing in the morning sun. Her periwinkle blue eyes are so enchanting that he can't look away. Also, her long seafoam blue hair is so silky soft that he likes to braid them and add flowers to it. 

She may seem stoic on the surface, but deep down, Byleth is the most understanding person he ever knew. Willing to listen to his blight, and just be there for him. Fearless, determined, wise, and at times sassy are just some of the many things he admired about her.

He would continue to wait for her, even if he missed out on the celebration of his birthday. Praying to the stars that his friend would be here safe...

“Khalid!” 

_It’s her!_ The young prince thought with pure joy. When he looked down from his balcony, he couldn't hold back his smile when he saw her. 

“Byleth! You came!” Khalid shouted in delight while leaning forward on the rails. 

She only nodded in response. Then unexpectedly, she climbed up the building thanks to the ivies that were growing on its surface with such ease. Until finally, she reached the railing. Khalid stretched out his arm for her hand. Grabbing a good hold to pull her onto the balcony with him.

Within a matter of seconds, Khalid hugged her and she did the same. “I’m so happy that you're here!”

“I didn't want to miss it.” She simply replied. After hugging a good while, Byleth then pulls out some wrap gifts from her old, tattered satchel. “Also this is for you.”

Khalid takes the presents from her. He first did the big one, untying the string, and then unfolding the wrapping papers. Revealing to be a pretty old textbook about fodlan history. Doesn’t seem authorized by the Church of Serios (apparently, they are in charge of publications of certain books from what he heard). 

“Woah! Where did you even get this?” He asked. “Look pretty rare too.” 

“I meant someone that goes by the name of ‘Mockingbird’, and he gave me this for helping him. Thought you would like it since you always want to know more about Fodlan.” Byleth explained to him.

Khalid chuckled. “Any source of knowledge is great!” Then he began to open the other two remaining presents. The small pull string pouch contains herbs that could be used for making poison. And lastly, a black braided bracelet with moon and star charms are woven in. “These are amazing gifts, my friend!” 

“Glad that you like it.” Byleth was able to smile for him.

“Y-yeah, very much!” Khalid can already feel his face is getting warm. Hopefully, the lighting isn't good enough to expose his reddish cheeks. Seeing her soft smile was like a gift to him. Which was the best of all. “So how is your family?” He then asks while trying to pull himself together. 

“Well, both my mother and father are doing fine. They both told me to wish you a Happy Birthday.” 

“Heh. That’s good to know.” Khalid was kinda worried about how her parents felt that their only daughter is traveling so far because of him. It was a relief to hear that they're okay with it. 

While there are other things he wishes he could ask from her. Especially what's going on in Fodlan so far. Last he heard about it that the Kingdom and Empire are acting strange as of lately. Maybe for another time because he wants to spend the night with her and those he considers family.

“Hope you're ready to enjoy the feast and dancing with me tonight.” Khalid wink at her. “Oh! Almost forgot that I got you something.” 

Only one last thing to do before they can join the rest at the party. 

**_***_ **

“You see! She did come!” Baha pointed out.

“Don’t know why she chose to climb the balcony. When she could've easily gone through the entrance. I already told my guards that she was allowed to come in.” Nader shook his head while taking another sip of moonshine. 

“It brings back memories when we were young. Doesn’t it, Baha?” Tiana recalled in amusement as her eyes lay on her husband. 

“I remember it well. That I used to cross the border then climb to your bedroom window. Nearly died just to see your gorgeous, emerald eyes that caught my very soul.” Baha pulls her even closer just to kiss her on the cheek.

“Yes, I remember it will. Also how much you complained about how cold the snow is.” She snickers.

At long last, Khalid has finally arrived with his friend, Byleth. She even wears a green and golden trimmed, almyran silk dress that Tianna picked out for her. In case she wanted to wear one for this occasion. Even her hair was braided nicely with small starflowers, too.

Tiana can only smile as her son brings her to them. “Welcome, Byleth! I’m happy that you arrived here safely.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Byleth nodded.

“Good that you came. The boy has been waiting for you since dawn.” Baha dropped that little detail.

“Baba, come on! Also, I’m not a boy anymore!” Khalid whined.

Baha only laughed it off. While she holds back a giggle since her husband likes to tease their only son, and maybe a little for her. 

“Now go out there and enjoy yourself!” The king of Almyra told them.

“Oh, we will.” Their son rolled his eyes at him, before taking Byleth with him. 

Throughout the rest of the night, as stars and crescent shone bright, they would spend every moment together. Khalid got Byleth to try some of the foods at the feasting table. Amazingly, Byleth was able to eat more than any hungry soldiers can. Then they would go dancing together. All the while, Khalide shows Byleth some of his ways to dance that she can learn from him. Then run off from one thing to the next. 

Both Tiana and Baha are happy for their son to find someone he’s cherished the most. Hoping their relationship will last a lifetime. Proving that no mountain can divide them from each other. Just like they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Back at again by writing one-shots than doing my multi-chapters fix!
> 
> Also just to be clear, this was written for fun and not to be taken seriously. I just love writing AUs since there more freedoms to come up with a scenarios that might impossible. 
> 
> Thanks you to anyone who read this. Also giving me support by giving it kudos, bookmark, and leaving a comment.


End file.
